Mom
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: Horrible title. so baisicly Zoeys mom dies and she goes into depression. She only wants one person to comfort her. how does he? CZ oneshot!


**Im writing this at my grannie house while my cuz jabbering on about what happened on Maury**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zoey screamed as she saw her mom being hit by a bus. This happened during the summer of her third semester at PCA. what she saw made her glued to the spot. Dustin took the cellphone from Zoeys side pouch and called the police.

_ FLASH BACK_

Zoey was coming back from McDonald, with dustin. after getting her mom and them food to eat.her mom was suppose to be sitting inside the car waiting for zoey dustin and their dad. zoey saw her mom walking toward them to meet them at the cross walk. appearently Zoeys mom **(lets call her liz) L**iz didnt see the car speeding towards her. dustin screamed out, "MOM!" but zoey was to choked up and scared to say anything. she was able to whisper "mom" to her but she didnt think that liz would hear. as the car made she screeching noise zoey shut her eyes letting dustin run to mom before the car hit. BAM zoey opened her eyes to see her mom splatered all across the street. "no," she whispered. she refused to move when the driver stepped out of the car and walked over to dustin not seeing her.she didnt move when her dad came running over. she didnt move at all. not when the police came, the fire department, and the ambulance. she still refused to move. he dad had to ask for a figherfighter to lift her into the car.

ZOEY POV

my dad had asked me what was wrong. was he serious? "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS WRONG ??!?!? OUR MOM JUST DIED. S-S-SHE JUST DIED...AND YOU DONT EVEN CARE!!!!" i yelled at him. he saw the sadness in my eyes and i saw the sadness in his.

"i do care" he said and turned aroud continueing to drive. dustin was patting my hand while i just hung my head and cried. it was the longest ride ive ever riden. the funeral was on a saturday. i couldnt bear to watch so i took a bus home.

As soon as we got home i locked myself in my room while i cried my eyes out. about an hour later dustin came up and told me dinner was ready. i didnt answer the door or call out to him. he tried to open the door but i wouldnt let him. i had locked it. i knew this was silly but i wanted my mom back. i stayed in my room 3 days straight with out having any food. i wanted someone besides my family to help me go through this. my family says they know what its like to lose someone special but they dont! i was closer to my mom than anyone else in my family. i needed someone who has dealt with losing a parent before. i scaned my list of friends in my mind to see who lost a parent. i got nada. i looked at all of my yearbooks to see if i could remember.

suddenly i heard my door crash to the ground. like any other girl i screamed. my dad rushed over to me and gave me a hug. i pushed him away from me and pointed to the door. he put food on my bed but i knocked it over.

"what has gotten into you?" he asked i looked at the yearbooks that were scattered on the floor. i looked at my PCA one. i knew who i wanted to talk to about losing a parent. "what do you want, zoey?" i said one word. technaclly a word but who cares? i said "Chase." my voice was rough since i haddent eatten or drank anything all week.

"what? chase? whats that?"

"not what, who."

we turned to see dustin tear stained in the doorway.

"she wants her best friend chase, from PCA. his number is in her cellphone on her dresser." he stated matter-of-factly then he walked away. i alllowed my dad to take the cellphone and walk out the door. he shut the door and walked to the living room phoning chase.

No Ones POV (Thigns to know: Italics Mr Brooke's Underline: Chase

_hello, chase matthews?_

yes hello, is this zoey?

_no this is her father,_

oh hello mr brooks

_hello chase, i was wondering if you could do me a favor..._

"hey zoey could you open your door? you have someone here to see you!" i heard my dad shout fron the other side of the door. i wrote on a piece of paper and slid it under the door.'_no_'. "sorry chase but she isnt letting anyone in. sorry for dragging you all the way over here." my dad was just pulling my leg. chase was in honolulu not thinking about me. but then i heard antoher voice.

"it's ok i been what shes going through. bye mr brooks. bye zoey." i opened my door to see my dad and...a tape recorder.

"I HATE YOU!" i screeched. i ran back into my room and started crying into my pillow. i heard a window open and felt more weight on my bed. then i felt somebody stroking my hair.

"there there," the person said. that wasnt my dad or dustins voice. i looked up into the eyes of chase.

"chase..." i spoke quietly. then i just hugged him knowing that hes been through what i have. the loss of a mother. he hugged me till i fell asleep still crying. he placed me in the bed and a guess went to the guest room.

i woke up at around...i dunno...12:30 and went to get something to eat. i made myself somepancakes and waffles and turkey bacom with egge. boy was i hungry. i heard som efoot steps coming to the kitchen. "who? there. i have a bunch of knifes in here and io'm not afraid to use them!"

"please dont kill me?" i looked to see chase with his hands up. "so are you fianally eatting?"

"yup and i'm starved!"

"so do you have any grapes?"

"in the fridge. hey chase?" he turned to look at me. "how come the day after y-y-your m-m-mon died...how were you able to stay cheery. w-w-with her being dead.

"oh...well i knew she wouldnt want me to ruin my life over her dying." he said with a half smile on.

"yeah," i agreed "my mom probably thinks i'm a brat now.every body thinks so."

"well i dont." he told me.

" i think i might of acted that way too...if my dad didnt talk to me after the funeral."

"yeah...thankz for that chase, you're the best."

"thank you." he siad.and then added," i know i am!" we laughed. self-consciencely i was making my way over to him. i realized it when i was standing infront of him. i enveloped him in a hug. be fore i pulled away from the hug i kissed him.

i know knew that i wouldnt be so sad about my mom...if chase was there

FIN

-------------------------

**it took me 3 days in total to write this.**

**

* * *

****My uncle is soooooooooooooo mean. I was meant to post this during the 2nd day of winter break but my uncle acted all protective over his stuff. I mean after he figured out that my cuz and i were on his PC and TV he: unplugged the keyboard so we couldn't type, did something to the hole so we couldn't plug it in, and taped up the power switch! OMG!!!!!!!**


End file.
